


A Ghost From The Past

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Friends, Nonbinary Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two years since the barrier was destroyed. Humans and monsters have learned how to get along since then, and all is well…except for the fact that Frisk’s seen some strange ghost—the ghost of a person who happens to look like their father’s childhood friend, who just so happened to be a part of the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost From The Past

It was a dark September’s night when it happened. Frisk had been visiting Asgore and decided to stay for the night. They had grabbed a cup of warm milk and said goodnight to Asgore before they went to bed.

Around eleven o’clock, Frisk heard the door creek open. At first, they had thought that it was just Asgore checking up on them, but when they looked at the door, they saw someone else.

It was a human. They were wearing a brown poncho with a dark grey shirt underneath, along with brown pants and shoes. The human had red eyes and light brown skin.

Frisk’s eyes widened. The human looked similar to the one in the legends they had heard about the war. Could they be the one who had fought their father many years ago?

Frisk froze as the human turned to them. They quickly pulled the covers over them and pretended to fall asleep, but then the human pulled the sheets away. Frisk tried to back up away from the human, but they couldn’t.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” the human said, before quietly adding, “I’ve already hurt people enough as it is…”

“Who…who are you?” Frisk asked.

“I’m Poncho,” they answered. “I don’t really know the name my parents gave me, since they died when I was really young, but…an old friend decided to call me ‘Poncho’ and the name’s stuck ever since.” They smiled a little.

“…were you one of the mages who sealed the monsters underground?” Frisk tried not to sound too harsh, as the war wasn’t something most people liked to talk about. It was only brought up in lessons, never conversations. “I hope I’m not sounding rude or anything,” Frisk mumbled as they twiddled their thumbs.

“You’re not being rude,” Poncho reassured them. “And about your question…the answer is yes. Yes, I was a mage back then, but now…now I regret the choices I made.” They frowned as they continued, “I’m not proud of what I’ve done, but I know that I can’t go back. What’s done is done, and I can never change that, no matter how much I want to.”

Frisk frowned. They felt sorry for Poncho. They, too, wanted to go back and fix the past—the things they had done—but they couldn’t. They couldn’t reset anymore—and it hurt, knowing that their only way of truly fixing everything was gone. “I’m sorry for asking,” they said as they looked back up at Poncho.

Poncho gave a sad smile. “Don’t be,” they said. “Being curious is normal. It’s normal to want to know so many things—to try exploring every path just to see what you can gain from the experience. I’ve tried walking down a certain road before, but once I grew up and met the other humans, I strayed too far from the path that I originally took and lost everything that I had gained from my experiences.”

“I almost strayed from the path I took,” Frisk admitted. “I nearly lost everything…but then…somehow…I was given a second chance, and now it’s as if no one remembers what I did.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Poncho murmured quietly, “no one remembering the terrible, wicked things that you’ve done—not even your best friend. That way, no one can hold you accountable for what you’ve done, and no one will resent you for it, either.”

Frisk paused for a moment, before asking, “What was your friend like?”

“He was…he was so kind to me,” Poncho began, “He and I would usually hang out around the river. We’d tell each other stories, skip stones, and…and unlike the humans I had met before, he made me feel like I belonged.” They paused. “…no one had treated me in such a kind manner. The only reason I got so much praise was because I was one of the people who had sealed the monsters underground. But he…he was different.”

Frisk smiled. “Your friend sounds nice…”

“Frisk?” a voice called.

Poncho disappeared as a figure entered the room. Frisk tried to call their name, but before they could, two arms wrapped them up in a warm hug.

“You were talking to someone. Who was it?” Asgore asked.

“I was talking to this person,” Frisk explained, “Their name’s Poncho.”

“Poncho?” Asgore paused for a moment. “Golly…I haven’t heard that name in a long time.”

“You know them?” Frisk asked. Asgore nodded. “How?”

“I’ll explain it in the morning,” Asgore said as he put Frisk down. “For now, you should get some rest.” As he was about to leave, he felt two arms wrap around his legs. He looked down and saw his child clinging onto his legs as though their life depended on it.

“But, Dad,” Frisk whined, “can’t you tell me right now?”

“You need to sleep or else you’ll be very tired in the morning,” Asgore said.

“Fine,” Frisk grumbled. They let go of the goat’s legs and grabbed the sheets. They climbed into bed and pulled the covers over them.

Asgore let out a sigh as he closed the door. “Even if they’re still around, they probably don’t remember who I am,” he muttered.

After he said that, he could’ve sworn that he felt something—like a pair of arms—wrap around his neck. He could’ve sworn that he heard someone whisper, “Nay, nay, nay…”


End file.
